


Scenes From a [Romantic] Getaway

by nevercomestheday



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: (although that's sort of necessary with Tarantino characters anyway), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Bonfires, Developing Friendships, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hawaii, I Love You, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Larry spoils Freddy, Love, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Pre-Slash, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy, Shower Sex, Slash, Some Humor, Swearing, Swimming Pools, Vacation, Vic and Eddie play fight as usual, and the thing I've worked the hardest on, the longest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the big Hawaiian vacation AU!<br/>Remember that throwaway line in the code names scene where Joe says when the heist is over (and he's sure it'll be a success), he'll take the guys all down to the Hawaiian islands?<br/>No?<br/>Well, I did, and I wrote it into a massive vacation AU!<br/>The heist went down as planned- no alarms, no Mr. Blonde shooting up the place. The cops fumbled the ball big time and everyone made off to Maui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene One: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most unbelievably massive thing I've ever done. A million thanks to Kim (captainofthecity) who was the best beta ever, even dealing with my ridiculous late-night ramblings and later-night edits. Thanks also to Lydia (lydiduh) for looking over the Toothpick Bitchslap (Vic/Eddie) scenes!  
> Two more things before I go- one, I'm planning to write a companion oneshot of a night for Vic and Eddie.  
> And two, the standard disclaimer!  
> I don't own these characters; they belong to Quentin Tarantino. 
> 
> OH! Also the scenes jump around a little bit. They're in order, but it's just snippets.
> 
> ENJOY! <3

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent into beautiful Maui. We'll be landing at Kahului Airport at approximately 10:45, in about thirty minutes. The weather is sunny today, about 85 degrees, and it's a wonderful day for a walk along Kapalua Beach.”

The captain's voice was warm and fuzzy, coming through the airplane speakers just a bit crackly. As the announcement was made, Larry squeezed Freddy's hand tightly.

“You hear that, kid? Almost down into Hawaii. Can't believe we made it.” He smiled, looking at Freddy with his deep brown eyes.

Freddy smiled back, slightly more relaxed now that the plane was landing.

Everything had happened so fast, much faster than he'd expected- the caper went down without a hitch, the diamonds were moved quickly, and thanks to a series of mix-ups on the part of the police, not only had Joe and his group of thieves escaped, but so had Freddy. He'd been swept up in it all, and, to be fair, he'd planned to leave the force anyway.

He just wanted to be with Larry.

 

Freddy thought Joe was joking when he'd mentioned a trip to Hawaii after the heist, but here they were, approaching Maui.

Behind Freddy and Larry sat Pink and Brown, arguing over whether or not Jimi Hendrix sang “kiss the sky” or “kiss this guy.”

“Why the fuck would he be singing 'kiss this guy?' It's about getting high off being in love with a chick! 'Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me!'” Pink whined, exasperated.

“No, man, you don't get it. He's stoned, so he's fuckin' confused, and so he kisses a dude.” Brown was playing with the little plastic cup his beer had come in.

In the row across the aisle sat Vic and Eddie, foreheads together, arguing about something Freddy couldn't place and growling at each other. He couldn't see Vic's eyes, but Eddie wasn't blinking, and he was trying very hard not to smile.

“You'd better be careful, Vic,” Eddie murmured. “You look like you're gonna kiss me, and if you kiss me, I just might have to slap you.”

Vic mumbled something unintelligible in response, and though Freddy couldn't decipher it, he could see very plainly the wild blush that overtook Eddie's face. It looked like he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

Joe and Blue sat behind them, both having dozed off within moments of takeoff. Freddy stifled a giggle as Joe snorted loudly, nearly waking himself up.

He turned back to his partner, who was looking out the window with his chin in his hand.

“Larry?”

“Yeah?”

“We get our own room, right? Because Joe snores like a fuckin' warthog,” he giggled.

Larry smiled widely and kissed Freddy's forehead. “Don't worry, kid. It'll just be you and me.”

 

The walk through the airport was completely uneventful, despite Pink's constant paranoid glances. Even Freddy was, admittedly, a little worried the police had caught on, but Joe seemed completely calm.

When they went to get their luggage, Larry took a cart and lifted each suitcase, shaking his head when Freddy tried to carry one of their bags.

 

Vic and Eddie stood on the other side of the carousel, play-fighting once more. This time it was over who would carry the bags.

“I wouldn't want you to break a nail, Princess,” Vic mocked.

“Oh, but I insist! Can't have you hurting your back, now,” Eddie teased. “Then what good will you be later if you can't bend over?”

 

Brown's suitcase was actually a large plastic bag, and he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder proudly.

“Are you kidding me?” Pink asked. “A fuckin' Hefty bag?”

“I don't believe in suitcases. I never go anywhere, so I don't need 'em.” He nodded once to punctuate his statement.

“Unbe-fuckin'-lievable...”

 

“Okay, quit horsing around,” Joe grunted as he pulled out the handle of his suitcase. “Let's get to the resort already. And Eddie, Vic, carry your own damn bags.”

 

Freddy stayed close to Larry as they walked. More than once he thought about taking his hand, but both of Larry's hands were pushing their luggage cart.

As they approached the doors, a wave of fear hit him. It must have shown, because Larry put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry, Freddy,” Larry whispered. “Everything's taken care of under phony names. You're safe.”

 

They climbed into taxis, naturally falling into little groups.

Larry led Freddy to the first taxi they saw, loading their bags into the trunk and opening the door for his boy to get in first.

Vic tossed his and Eddie's bags into another cab, tackling Eddie into the backseat. Joe put his bag on top of his son's and shut the trunk forcefully, climbing into the front seat soon after.

Blue silently stepped into the third cab in the row, and unfortunately for Pink, he chose the front seat.

“Of course...” he muttered as Brown slid into the back and patted the seat next to him.

 

It didn't occur to Freddy to ask where they'd be staying until he could already see the answer.

“Larry,” he breathed. “You didn't tell me we were staying at the damn Four Seasons!”

Larry grinned. “What'd you think, I'd bring you to Hawaii and not put us up someplace nice? It's like you think I don't know how to take care of my boy!”

Freddy smiled and leaned his head on Larry's shoulder as the taxi pulled into the driveway. Behind them followed the other two cabs not far behind.

 

 

Larry checked them in, Freddy standing close behind him taking in the immaculate lobby. A gorgeous crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling above them; the light danced off it in dazzling rainbows bouncing off the furniture. Large plush sofas sat in the middle of the lobby, and the dark floor was so shiny, Freddy could see his face in it each time he looked down.

It was incredible.

“Thank you very much,” Larry said to the receptionist. He turned to Freddy with their room key in hand and put an arm around him.

The others were walking in slower, making sure to space out each check-in enough so as not to arouse suspicion. Larry nodded once to Joe as he led Freddy to the elevator.

 

When they got to their room, their bags were already by the door. Larry unlocked the door and carried their things in. He only made it about three steps before Freddy kicked the door shut behind them and leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, kid! You're gonna knock me over!” Larry chuckled against Freddy's lips.

“Can't help it... 'm excited...” he responded between kisses.

“Come on,” Larry laughed, pulling back. “Let's go down to the pool or something, okay? We've got two whole weeks to enjoy this place.”

Freddy sighed. “Oh, all right.”

 

Freddy went to get his swimsuit on, digging through his hastily packed suitcase. When he finally found it and put it on, he looked up to find Larry missing.

“Larry?” Freddy called, suddenly worried but not quite sure why.

“I'm in here, kid. Just getting some sunblock,” Larry said as he walked back into the main room of the suite. “Come here.”

“Aw, come on, Larry... I don't need sunblock...” Freddy protested, but he still walked over.

“Hey, we can't have you burning, especially on the first fuckin' day! You'll be miserable the whole rest of the trip, and I don't want you to be miserable. Do you want to be miserable the whole trip?” Larry raised his eyebrows.

“No...”

“Of course not. Now turn around so I can get your back.”

 

 


	2. Scene Two: The First Night

Larry squinted into his glass and frowned when he realized it was empty. Freddy was next to him, finishing off his third beer. The sun was just beginning to set, slowly sinking behind the palm trees and down into the horizon.

Freddy kicked his feet a little in the water. The concept of a bar in the pool was still a bit strange to him, but he was starting to like it. He looked over at Larry and watched him order another beer.

Here, bathed in the orange light of the slowly-setting sun, in his swim trunks and white t-shirt getting wet around the bottom, Larry looked more beautiful than Freddy had ever seen him. Sure, he always thought Larry was good looking, and every time he saw Larry, he looked more and more like home, but something was different here. Something about the relaxed atmosphere, the fact they had no job coming up and no responsibilities but to enjoy their time together, changed something. Larry looked softer, happier. Warmer. And when he looked at Freddy, his deep brown eyes practically glowed.

Freddy got down off his barstool and waded through the water a bit.

“Where you goin'?” Larry asked.

“Just wanted to swim a little before we go up to bed.” He leaned back in the water and floated, stretching his arms above his head.

Larry looked on fondly.

After a few minutes of Freddy wading around and getting his hair wet, Larry had finished his beer. He nodded once to Freddy and climbed up out of the water, walking to their towels. He picked them up as Freddy came out of the pool.

Before drying himself off, he wrapped a towel around Freddy's shoulders.

“Don't want you to catch cold,” Larry murmured as he patted Freddy's shoulders.

Putting a guiding hand on the small of his back, Larry led Freddy back into the hotel and to the elevator, wrapping himself around his boy when he noticed a little shiver run through him.

They walked down the hall to their suite side by side, Larry still keeping a protective arm around Freddy's waist.

“Um,” Freddy started as they walked through the door. He bit his lip.

“Yeah?” Larry closed and locked the door behind them.

“Nothin'.”

Larry slipped his arms under the towel and around Freddy's bare waist, pulling him in for a kiss. “Come on, kid. Let's go to bed.”

They walked into the bedroom and Larry immediately went into their luggage to get them each a pair of boxers and a t shirt. He pulled the towel off of Freddy and placed it in the little hamper in the corner of the room. Larry kissed Freddy's shoulders tenderly, moving down to his collarbones and chest as he bent down to take off his swim trunks. Freddy stepped out of them and then into the boxer shorts Larry was holding. He pulled the waistband up around Freddy's hips, and Freddy leaned his head on Larry's shoulder for a moment.

“This is nice,” he said softly, kicking himself in his mind for not thinking of something more significant to say.

Well, there was something, but he just wasn't ready to say it yet.

Larry smiled and picked up the Speed Racer t shirt up from the bed. He gestured for Freddy to put his arms up and pulled the shirt down over him.

He'd never admit it to anyone else, but Freddy loved being dressed. He loved being taken care of and doted over and protected.

Larry changed himself into his own clothes rather quickly, and as he did so, Freddy climbed sleepily into the large bed.

There were about a dozen pillows, most of them for show, and three different layers of sheets with one big, fluffy comforter on top. Freddy pushed the decorative pillows to the floor and burrowed under the covers.

Larry climbed in next to him, and Freddy found his place nuzzled in Larry's neck naturally. He pressed a long, gentle kiss to Larry's throat, feeling him sigh.

For a moment, neither said anything, both exhausted from the flight and the pool and all the weeks of work before that night.

Larry pulled Freddy up on top of him and kissed him, gently but deeply, with a careful, slow passion.

When he pulled away, Freddy rested his forehead on Larry's and looked into his eyes.

“You're something else, kid, you know that?” Larry chuckled softly. “Something else.”

Freddy smiled sleepily and yawned, stretching his shoulders.

“You tired?” Larry asked, finding a yawn in his own mouth soon after.

His boy nodded, and so he kissed his forehead.

“Let's go to sleep then.”

Freddy snuggled up closer to Larry, resting his head on his chest. Larry ran his fingers through Freddy's hair lazily, watching through lidded eyes as he fell into a comfortable sleep listening to Larry's breathing.

 

 


	3. Scene Three: Marketplace

The sweet scent of the sea floated through the air as Larry led Freddy down the boardwalk. To their right was the ocean, clear and blue, and to their left stretched an endless parade of street vendors, each with something colorful and bright to sell.

At first Larry just guided Freddy as he usually did, with a hand between his shoulder blades that occasionally slipped down to the small of his back. After about twenty minutes though, Freddy found his nerve and took Larry’s hand, swinging it playfully as they walked.

What the hell, right? They were in Hawaii, after all. No one knew them here, and even if they did, Freddy was so caught up in the happy fog of romance and vacation that he couldn’t find the part of him that was supposed to care.

“Larry, look at that!” he exclaimed, pointing excitedly to a row of tie-dye t shirts, bags, and throw blankets. “Look at that blanket! It looks so soft!” He reached out a hand to touch it.

“You like it?” Larry asked, an amused smile on his face.

“Yeah, it’s so cozy!” Freddy suddenly realized what he was doing and blushed. “I mean, yeah, I guess, it’s kinda cool.”

Larry chuckled. “How much?” he asked the vendor.

“Aw, Larry, you don’t have to-”

He put up a hand. “Hey, we’re on vacation. Besides, it’s not like we can’t afford it.”

Butterflies swirled through Freddy’s stomach at the word “we.” He bit his lip and looked at his feet as Larry paid the vendor and took the now folded blanket in a little paper bag.

 

 


	4. Scene Four: Getting Ready for Dinner

Freddy sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, putting the towel back on the rack on his way out the door. He stopped in his tracks when he found his suit laid out nicely on the foot of the bed.

He was probably blushing like a schoolgirl, but he couldn’t help himself. He loved how Larry took care of him.

“So this is a real fancy fuckin’ deal then, eh?” Freddy chuckled as he pulled his slacks on.

“Yeah,” Larry said from the mirror, fixing his tie with his tongue stuck just past his bottom lip in concentration. “The restaurants at this place are no joke, kid. The whole place is nice as all hell.”

“And everyone is gonna be there?” Freddy buttoned his shirt up and draped his tie around his neck.

“Yep, Joe, Eddie, Blonde, Blue, Pink, Brown… Yep.” Larry fixed his hair and smirked contentedly at his reflection. He turned around and smiled when he found Freddy fumbling with his tie. “Here, kid, let me help you.”

Freddy smiled as Larry walked over and took over tying his tie. “I always fuck up the tie,” he mumbled.

“That’s why I’m always gonna help you with it. You remember how you came out of your apartment the day of the job? Looked like a damn fool, with your tie all crooked…” He smiled as he fixed the knot and adjusted the way the tie fell. “Had to fix you up, make you look like a fuckin’ professional.” He pulled back and looked Freddy up and down. “Damn, you’re beautiful.”

The comment took Freddy by pleasant surprise. He let out a sharp burst of air, chuckling almost bashfully. “Nah… Hey, Larry?”

“Yeah?” He picked up Freddy’s jacket and helped him pull it on.

“You’re not… I mean… You’re not embarrassed of me, are you?”

“What?” Larry stopped cold.

“You’re not, like, embarrassed to be with me or anything?” Freddy immediately regretted bringing it up, but it was too late now.

Larry frowned. “Hey, you cancel that shit right now. You have any idea how proud I am to be seen next to you?”

“Aw, Larry…”

“No, I mean it!” He took Freddy’s hands and looked him in the eye. “I don’t give a flying fuck what anybody thinks, not Joe, not the nobodies we pass on the street, not even my own fuckin’ family, if I had one. I care about me, what I think, and I care about you. Got it?”

Freddy half-smiled, somewhat embarrassed he’d brought anything up in the first place. “Yeah, I got it. I’m, uh… I don’t care about them, either.”

“Damn straight.” He pulled his boy in for a kiss then, tenderly cupping his chin in his hand. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

“I won’t.”

 

 


	5. Scene Five: Dinner with the Dogs

The dining room was even more immaculate than the lobby of the hotel had been, and Freddy was still amazed every time they walked through it. Larry led him up to the hostess’s podium and smiled at the happy brunette standing there.

“Hello, we’re meeting a friend here for dinner. Under the name Robertson, I believe?” He kept his hand on the small of Freddy’s back, making small circles as he remembered the false name under which Joe had made their reservations.

“Yes, some of your party is already seated right here.” She gestured over to a table not too far from the entrance; Freddy was surprised he hadn’t noticed it sooner. “Go right on in.”

As they approached the table, they could see Eddie and Vic shooting little spitballs at each other as Joe looked on scoldingly. Blue sat calmly next to Joe, sipping a flute of champagne and looking out the large window along the back wall.

Larry pulled a chair out and gestured for Freddy to sit. As he did, and as Larry sat down next to him, Eddie stopped play-fighting and nudged Vic’s shoulder.

“Check out these two,” he whispered.

Larry shot him daggers, glaring fiercely. Eddie put his hands up and shrugged, but stopped making comments.

“Junior! How’s the Hawaiian sun treating you?” Joe asked, extending a hand over the table to Larry.

“Not bad, Papa. We’ve been having a wonderful time so far, right kid? Just wonderful.” He smiled over at Freddy as he draped an arm over his chair. “Where are Pink and Brown?”

“Ah, who knows with those two. Brown, that weird fuck probably has Pink listening to some fuckin’ nonsense about another song,” Eddie piped.

“Hey, language. This ain’t your corner burger joint where you can act a fool. This is a nice establishment,” Joe growled, swatting at his son’s shoulder.

Freddy couldn’t help but giggle, covering it up with a very fake cough into his fist. When he tried to make it look like he hadn’t been watching, his phony wandering gaze caught the hostess’s podium, at which two very familiar figures were making a small scene.

Pink was walking next to Brown, making their way from the elevator to the restaurant’s entrance. Pink was dressed in his suit from the heist, but Brown was in a Hawaiian shirt that even Larry wouldn’t dare pick up and a pair of jeans.  

“I can’t fuckin’ believe this,” Pink groaned. “We’re at a nice restaurant. You need a jacket and tie.”

“Hey, we’re paying good fuckin’ money to be here!” Brown retorted. “They’ll let me in however the fuck I please!” He turned to the hostess. “Hi, we’re here to meet our friend, J- uhh, wait, what name is the reservation under?”

Pink put an exasperated hand to his face and exhaled sharply. “Robertson. I swear, Brown, you’re completely useless.”

Ignoring Pink’s insult, or perhaps oblivious to it, Brown smiled to the hostess. “Robertson. Our friend Robertson.”

The hostess frowned. “Uh, sir, we have a dress code here. You’ll need a jacket.”

Pink slugged Brown’s shoulder. “See? What’d I tell you?”

“Well, I clearly don’t _have_ a jacket. Can’t you just let me in?” Brown said.

The woman shook her head. “I’m sorry sir, house rules. We have some jackets available for you to borrow, though.”

Brown made a horrified face. “Oh god, no! Do you have any idea how many germs are in there? I don’t know what sort of sweaty weirdo wore those things last! No way in hell.” He shook his head and crossed his arms. “Nope.”

Pink gave the poor hostess a sympathetic look, then sighed. “You know what, just take mine. I’m not a stranger, and I bought it three weeks ago. You know exactly where it’s been because I’ve only ever worn it with you.” He groaned again, then pulled the jacket off. “Here you go.”

Brown smiled widely as he took the jacket. “Aww, thanks!” Once he slipped it on to find it fit all right, he pulled Pink in for a big, tight hug.

Pink squirmed. “Hey, man, quit it!” He pushed Brown off and looked to the hostess, who was giggling. “I’ll take one of your jackets now, please.”

 

When the two made it to their table, Pink swimming in an off-black jacket much too big for him and Brown digging through the pockets of his borrowed blazer, the other guys were still laughing.

“How nice of you to lend him your jacket, Pinky. Super cute,” Eddie teased.

“Hey, shut the fuck up, man. I could say a whole lot about the noise coming from your room last night, but I’m not gonna, because I’m a nice guy and have some semblance of manners.”

“Language!” Joe growled in Pink’s direction, shooting a glare at his son. “Eddie, don’t cause trouble.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and Pink scoffed. “Sorry, Joe,” he said quickly when he noticed the glare move his way.

“You’re damn right you’re sorry. This is a respectable place, act like adults or leave. I’m trying to have a nice dinner here with my adult son and colleagues, is that gonna happen?” Joe’s face was beginning to redden as he tightened his grip on his drink.

Brown let out a loud chuckle at the grown men being reprimanded, which was met with the evil eye from Joe. He cleared his throat and tried to wipe the shit-eating grin from his face with a sip of water.

“Sorry, daddy,” Eddie murmured.

The guilt in Eddie’s voice was too much for Brown, who swallowed his water the wrong way while trying to stifle another round of laughter. He hacked and coughed for a good minute, Pink slapping his back with worry in his eye and Eddie smirking self-righteously.

Once Brown caught his breath and gave him a weak thumbs-up, Pink took a sip of his ice water and frowned. “I need a strong drink. Where’s the waitress?”

“Just missed her,” Larry said. “So what’s this about noise?” He looked to Freddy and winked, but Vic kicked him under the table. “Hey, watch it!”

Pink rolled his eyes at their conflict and tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

“Hey, you should see if there’s anything interesting in the pockets of that jacket,” Brown mused. “Says a lot about the person who last wore it.”

“What, like you’re doing with mine?” he asked. “Sure, why not?” Pink put a hand in the left side pocket and found nothing.

“Check the other one!” Brown whispered.

“I was gonna! Relax!” Pink snapped. He looked in the right side and found a rubber band. “So what does this mean, Sherlock?”

“Wait, wait, you don’t have all the information yet! Look in the inside pocket.”

Pink rolled his eyes, but opened the jacket to check. Inside was a tiny strip of paper folded in half.

He looked up to show Brown, but he was already busy with something else. Pink shrugged and opened the little paper.

It was a fortune from a fortune cookie. He squinted to read the tiny blue print.

_The companion you’ve been searching for is right beside you. Cherish them._

He looked to his right to find Eddie had gotten up to go to the bathroom, leaving the seat next to him vacant. Which meant…

“Are you kidding me?” he moaned.

“What is it?” Brown said, turning back to face the man next to him. “Did you find something?”

“Yeah, a stupid fuckin’ fortune from a fortune cookie.” He tossed it to his left and it landed on Brown’s lap. “Oh, uh, sorry.” As soon as Brown waved him off and picked up the fortune to read it, Pink found a knot in his stomach and a blush on his cheeks. He frowned and looked down, frustrated and admittedly confused.

“Hey, this is a pretty good fortune. It’s got a point. The person next to you is pretty important.” He grinned and leaned closer to Pink. “I like you too, man.” He lowered his voice. “You’re a much better listener than these fuckin’ clowns. None of them get me like you do.”

Pink was suddenly _very_ aware of their company and looked up. “Hey, hey, would you cool it?” he whispered. His face softened when he noticed the look on Brown’s face. “You, uh, you like me?”

“Yeah, you’re really cool. Glad we got partnered up, you know? Now I got two good things out of this job, cash and a friend.” Brown fiddled with the paper from his straw.

Pink smiled bashfully. “Thanks, man. I guess so did I.”

A young blonde waitress with a caring face approached the table and smiled. “Good evening, gentlemen, what can I get you?”

“All right, here we go!” Blue said with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m f-” Eddie started, then caught his father’s eye. “I’m starving.”


	6. Scene Six: Tipsy Slow Dancing

The little balcony attached to their suite was the perfect place to just sit and hold hands, Freddy learned. He and Larry had come up from dinner an hour before, Larry with a bottle of champagne in hand and Freddy already with a blush on his cheeks.

Three glasses later and the sun was beginning to dip down below the sea, creating orange and purple swirls across the sky. Larry sighed, finishing off a cigarette.

The radio played faintly in the background, the deejay introducing the next song too low for Freddy to hear.

“Wise men say…” Elvis crooned, sound floating over the warm, humid air.

“Oh, I love this song…” Larry sighed. He looked over to Freddy, eyes a little glassy from the drink.

Freddy gave a small smile. “So do I.”

Larry stood up and extended a hand to his boy. “You wanna dance?”

Freddy nodded and rose to his feet, falling comfortably into Larry’s embrace. They swayed slowly to the rhythm of the song, giggling each time Freddy stepped on Larry’s toes.

“It’s okay, kid, just follow my lead.” Larry kept a hand to the small of his back, guiding him to and fro.

Soon Freddy laid his head on Larry’s shoulder, taking in the sweet scent of cologne and ocean and the lingering smoke from his cigarette.

“Look at me, getting all sentimental with you,” Larry chuckled as he stroked Freddy’s hair. “Just an old man with too much champagne in him.”

Freddy pulled back to meet his eye. “You’re not… I’d dance with you sober,” he said quietly.

“Yeah?” He put his forehead to Freddy’s.

“Mhmm,” Freddy sighed. “I’d let you lead me anywhere.” He giggled bashfully. “That was stupid.”

Larry kissed him, slow and tender. “Nah. Not stupid.”

Freddy put his head back on Larry’s shoulder as the song continued.

Larry sang along softly. “Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things… are meant to be…”

Freddy inhaled deeply, still swaying. This was it. This was where he wanted to be forever, and in that moment then, nothing else mattered. Not the reason he was here, not what they’d done in the past, not his background on the force or that they’d eventually have to go home or even that the sun would soon disappear completely. All he could feel, all he could see was Larry. Larry’s arm around his waist, Larry’s hand stroking his hair, Larry’s constant presence and the safety that came with it.

He came very close to saying it, nearly felt it slip out, but he decided it shouldn’t be drunk.

“Take my hand…” Larry sang. “Take my whole life too… For I can’t help…” He turned to whisper the rest into Freddy’s ear, “falling in love with you… For I can’t help… Falling in love with you...”

Freddy sniffled as the song drew to a close, clinging to Larry tightly. He felt him press a kiss to his head.

“Come on, kid. Let’s go to bed.”

 

 


	7. Scene Seven: Let's Go to Bed

The sheets were cool and soft as Larry gently lowered Freddy down onto the bed, locked in an almost torturously slow kiss.

“I want you to fuck me, Larry,” Freddy purred into his mouth.

“Don’t have to tell me twice… Gonna fuck you like you deserve, like you’re a work of fine art…” Larry groaned.

Freddy’s teeth tugged at Larry’s bottom lip, Larry slipped a hand up Freddy’s cotton undershirt to run his fingertips along the curves of his spine. They continued kissing, pausing only to undress, garments hitting the floor one by one.

Soon they were in boxer shorts and black dress socks, and Freddy was giggling at the way Larry tried to kick his off.

“You’ve got the cutest laugh, you know that?” Larry chuckled, shaking his head.

Freddy just smiled up at him, drunk on sheer adoration and the champagne still creating a fuzzy vignette around Larry’s sweet face. He put a hand around the back of Larry’s neck and pulled him down to meet his lips again.

Larry moved down to kiss his neck, careful and delicate. Freddy moaned slightly, the faint sound of the radio playing in the background sailing through the room.

 

 _Don’t talk, put your head on my shoulder/Come close, close your eyes and be still…_ Brian Wilson’s voice echoed through his mind, _Being here with you feels so right/We could live forever tonight,_ and he felt it, he felt forever swell up through his chest, felt it melt into his skin each time Larry’s lips pressed against it.

 

Three socks made it to the floor, with one unfortunate miss hitting the lamp on the nightstand. Their shorts were discarded with similar heed; Freddy’s Spiderman boxers somehow made it just under the bed.

Larry kissed Freddy’s collarbone, his chest, down his sternum to his navel and just down to his waist. He looked up to his eyes before taking Freddy’s cock in his hand, gently stroking as he moved back up to kiss Freddy’s shoulder.

“Oh…” A soft rush of air pushed past Freddy’s lips, head against the pillow, eyes closed.

“You’re so beautiful… so damn beautiful…” Larry breathed against his skin, sending shivers through his whole body. “How did I ever get so lucky…?”

“You say that like I’m not lucky… I don’t deserve anyone who treats me so well, Larry. You treat me like I mean somethin’.” He bit his lip, surprised he could put thoughts together as Larry pumped his hand up and down.

“Don’t you get it?” Larry sighed, moving back up to Freddy’s lips. “You mean everything to me, kid.”

Freddy felt a lump rise in his throat, and suddenly he realized this slow, tender fuck wasn’t a fuck at all.

“I’ll be right back,” Larry whispered. He stood and took two cautious steps to their suitcase, searching through it for their little bottle of KY.

Freddy rolled onto his side and watched his lover, traced the curve of his shoulders and hips and calves with his eyes. He noticed the radio again, still playing from its perch on the dresser.

 

_Nights in white satin/Never reaching the end/Letters I’ve written/Never meaning to send/Beauty I’d always missed/With these eyes before/Just what the truth is/I can’t say anymore/Cause I love you/Yes I love you/Oh how I love you…_

Larry returned, bottle in hand, and slid his empty hand around Freddy’s waist. He connected their lips once more, inhaling deeply as he slid his tongue along the contour of Freddy’s bottom lip.

When he pulled back to open the bottle, Freddy took his opportunity to kiss Larry’s neck, sucking lightly as he felt two fingers push into him.

“Hey, babe?” Larry murmured.

“Yeah?” Freddy managed to exhale.

“Do you want me to, uh, grab a condom? I didn’t take one.”

Freddy looked up to meet Larry’s eyes, so big and dark and distractingly glassy.

“Nah, you know what, I think we’re okay.”

A smile, a long blink. “You must really trust me.”

“With my whole life, Larry.” The response was so quick and natural that Freddy didn’t even notice it coming out at first.

At that, Larry kissed him again, and then he was putting a hand on Freddy’s hip, he was inside of him, thrusting slowly and gently and oh, fuck that’s good.

The hand gripping Freddy’s hip held just strongly enough to steady, and Larry’s eyes closed, his lip slid between his teeth, and the sight was just too much for Freddy.

He was just so beautiful that way, all undone, grunting and sweaty and hair falling in his eyes. Freddy wanted him, needed him, loved him. He knew it now, he loved him. God, how he loved him.

A voice broke through Freddy’s honey-coated thoughts, raw and passionate and surprisingly not Larry’s.

 

_Maybe I’m amazed at the way you love me all the time/Maybe I’m afraid of the way I love you…_

 

Larry’s rhythm picked up a bit, the piano drove in powerfully, and when he finally opened his eyes, Larry looked down to find tears welling up in his boy’s eyes.

He stopped cold.

“What’s the matter? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Concern-drenched words fell over Freddy’s face.

“No, no… Fuck, Larry, I love you,” he panted. “I love you so damn fuckin’ much…”

Larry rushed down to kiss him. “And I love you, more than you’ll ever know, kid.” He began to move again, starting back up slowly. “More than you could ever fuckin’ dream…”

Larry came first, shaking slightly as he thrust into Freddy a final time. Before he caught his breath, he wrapped his hand back around Freddy’s cock, and it didn’t take much to finish him off.

They lay there for a moment until Larry rolled onto his back and pulled Freddy into his usual place, Larry’s arm around him and his head on Larry’s chest.

Blissfully exhausted, Freddy drifted off to the sound of Larry’s slowing breath and the radio left untouched.

 

_I feel wonderful/Because I see the love light in your eyes/And the wonder of it all/Is that you just don’t realize how much I love you…_

 

Larry’s hand sleepily wandered up to Freddy’s head to stroke his hair, and Freddy sighed. He’d never understood love songs before, thought them a little sappy for his taste, but now, with Larry’s fingers in his hair and Larry’s heart beating softly against his ear, he could feel where the singers he once thought cheesy were coming from.

“More than you could ever fuckin’ dream, I love you,” Larry slurred sleepily. “More than you could ever fuckin’ dream…”

 

 


	8. Scene Eight: Beach Day

“Wow,” Larry panted. “This place is beautiful.”

“What did I tell you?” Freddy smiled proudly.

Out in front of them stretched clear blue ocean, rocky cliffs below their feet breaking waves and misting the salty sea into the air.

Freddy folded the guidemap back up neatly, putting it in the pocket of his trunks and taking Larry’s hand in his.

“Gorgeous, perfectly fuckin’ gorgeous,” he sighed. “And just you and me.”

Larry looked over to his boy, watched the breeze flow through his sandy hair. Having finally caught his breath from their trek, he pulled Freddy in by his hand and kissed his temple, wrapping his arms around him.

“Yeah, just you and me,” Larry whispered, barely heard over the crash of the waves.

“Here, let’s sit down.” Freddy pointed to a dry spot a few feet away.

Larry sat down first, smiling warmly up to Freddy and patting his lap. “C’mere.”

For a while they just sat there, Freddy leaning back in Larry’s lap, Larry running his fingers through Freddy’s hair. Comfortable silence filled the air, broken only by the soft sound of the sea.

“Love you,” Larry said after a moment.

Freddy turned to kiss him. “Love you too,” he murmured against his lips.

The sun shone down just behind Larry’s head, casting long shadows on the ground in front of them. He pulled his sunglasses off and squinted out at the sea.

“Hey, you see that ship out there?” he asked, pointing at a cruise liner on the horizon.

“Yeah.”

“How would you like to take a cruise someday? Always wanted to go on one.” Larry sighed wistfully, playing with his sunglasses in one hand; the other rested on Freddy’s waist.

“That might be fun.” He took the sunglasses and put them on his head, intertwining his fingers with Larry’s now empty hand. “Hey, um, Larry?”

“Hm?”

Freddy looked down at his lap, tracing the lines in Larry’s palm with his fingertips. He bit his lip. “When we have to go home… Where, uh… Where are we gonna live?”

“I’ve been thinking about that a lot, kid. A lot. I’m not totally sure yet. Can’t go back to California though, that’s for damn sure.” He kissed the back of Freddy’s head. “Any place you want to go?”

“I mean, I don’t know… Mexico might be a good place…” He looked out at the waves. His voice lowered. “Really like it here.”

Larry ran his hand up and down Freddy’s side. “Me too. We’ve got some time left to think about it, okay? Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. We’re gonna be just fine.”

Freddy opened his mouth to respond, but decided to take Larry’s advice and not worry. He leaned into him, nuzzling his face into Larry’s neck.

“Okay.”

 

 

Some time later, lost in the sweet curve of Freddy’s soft bottom lip and the feel of Freddy’s fingers tugging in his hair, Larry came up for air long enough to notice the time.

“How do you always manage to do that?” he chuckled.

“What?” Freddy asked, lips reddened from kissing and eyes glassy with love.

“Distract me. You know what time it is?” Larry shook his head, laughing to himself. “It’s already one in the afternoon, kid. We’ve got to go get lunch.”

Freddy groaned, looking up at Larry with puppy-dog eyes. “Do we _have_ to go now?”

“We do. I’m hungry, and you can’t afford to skip lunch. I swear, if I didn’t remind you to eat every day, you’d waste away to nothing.” He pushed the hair off Freddy’s forehead and pressed a kiss there, lingering for a second. “Come on, we wait up here any longer and I’ll be too tired and hungry to walk back. Besides, we’ve been in the sun a long time, and you’re liable to burn. Can’t have you burning.” He pulled Freddy up with him, stretching his arms out and turning to stretch his back.

“Aw, fine.”

 

And so they started down the rocky bluff, Larry watching Freddy’s every step for fear of him tripping, Freddy’s hand squeezing Larry’s tight. When the rock turned back to endless sand, Freddy stopped short and bent down, forgetting to let go of Larry and tugging him along for the ride.

“What the hell? What is it, Freddy?” Larry sputtered.

In his hand was a beautiful shell, the inside shiny and opalescent.

“Look at that,” Freddy murmured. “Neat, huh?”

Larry chuckled. “Yeah, very. Come on, kiddo, we can’t get caught up so close to the taco stand. I’m fuckin’ starving here.”

“Okay,” he said, shoving the shell in his pocket and continuing on with Larry.

The rest of the way found Freddy stopping every few feet to pick up a new shell; Larry gave up holding hands somewhere between the third and fourth one.

At the taco stand, Larry ordered for them both, not even bothering to ask his distracted Freddy what he wanted. Luckily, he already knew Freddy always ordered the same thing, and even though it was too spicy for him, he always pretended he could handle it.

“Freddy, come on,” Larry drawled, nudging a crouching Freddy with his foot.

With a look like he’d been pulled from a daydream, Freddy blushed and followed Larry to the little spot in the sand with some picnic tables.

 

“So what are you gonna do with all those shells, anyway?” Larry asked.

“Hm-” Freddy started, taco breaking in his hand. He swallowed. “Don’t know yet. Might just keep them as a memento or somethin’.”

Larry paused. “You know, I was thinking, and I feel sort of bad that you had to leave your comics behind. I know how much you loved those.” He reached over to wipe sauce from Freddy’s chin.

“Aw, it’s okay,” Freddy mumbled. “I mean, I brought the real important ones with us.” He looked down at his soda wistfully. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Well, what if I found a way to build back your collection? You remember which ones you had, right?” Larry offered, patting Freddy’s hand and finding it sticky with taco sauce.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to do that, Larry. It’s okay.” Freddy nodded once, still in a daze.

“Who said have to? I want to, kid. I know it’d make you happy. Just tell me how to get ‘em and I will,” he beamed.

“You sure? I sunk like a thousand fuckin’ dollars into that stupid collection.” Freddy furrowed his brow, frowning slightly.

“Then I’m gonna sink another thousand into rebuilding it. Got it?”

Freddy looked up to find exactly what he was afraid to face- Larry’s sweet, sincere brown eyes looking at him like he’d carry a train on his back if it’d make Freddy smile. He knew he had to accept the offer.

“Aw, okay. But you don’t have to.”

“Kid, I _want_ to.” Larry gathered up the crumpled wrappers from the table and got up to throw them away. When he came back, he kissed the top of Freddy’s head. “Let’s go back to the hotel.”

 

 


	9. Scene Nine: Wet Dogs

“Vic, I swear, if you-” Eddie laughed. He was cut off by a splash to the face of pool water. “You son of a bitch! You’re gonna pay for that!”

“Yeah?” Vic grunted, smiling wide. He put his arms up, ready for Eddie to tackle him.

He pounced on Vic, sending them both tumbling into the waist-deep water. Just as Vic made a fake pass to dunk Eddie, Larry and Freddy strolled over to the edge of the pool, towels and sunblock in hand.

“Watch it, kids, don’t nobody get hurt now,” Larry teased, shaking his head and pulling his sunglasses down.

Freddy giggled as the guys turned to face them, clearly surprised.

“Sorry, _mom_ ,” Vic shot back.

Eddie just rolled his eyes and turned back to Vic. He put his hands on Vic’s shoulders and pushed forward, trying to knock him down.

“Thought my back was turned? Not quite, motherfucker!” Vic pushed his forehead to Eddie’s and matched his force, nearly knocking Eddie over right away.

 

Larry picked out a nice lounge chair by the water to set their things on, making sure it was under the shade of an umbrella.

“C’mere, kid. Gotta put more sunblock on your back.” He made a gesture to Freddy to take his t shirt off, and as he did, Larry twisted open the little blue bottle.

“Aww, would you look at that. Ain’t it cute?” Eddie leaned against the edge of the pool and put his chin in his hands, looking over at the other couple.

“Here, babe, let me put some sunblock on you,” Vic mocked. He mimed putting lotion on Eddie’s back.

“Gee, thanks, Vic. God knows I, a fuckin’ grownup, couldn’t do that myself. You’re the best!” Eddie pretended to swoon, looking at Vic with doe-eyes.

“Would you kindly shut the fuck up?” Larry spat.

Freddy giggled, then gasped as Larry spread the chilly sunscreen on his back just a bit too hard.

“Oh, God, sorry kid. These stupid little…” Larry shook his head. He kissed Freddy’s hair. “Don’t pay any attention to them.”

Vic, bored with making fun of the other guys, put his attention back on Eddie. Catching him off-guard, he jumped on his back.

“Vic, what the fuck?!” Eddie screeched, missing the ledge of the pool by a hair and landing in the water.

“What are you gonna do, tell your daddy on me? Joseph won’t like hearing his boy is misbehaving, making an ass of himself at this fancy resort,” Vic taunted.

Eddie frowned and splashed him in the face. “Shut up,” he muttered.

“‘Eddie, quit fuckin’ around and act like an adult, for Chrissake!’” Vic mimicked Joe’s raspy voice pretty well, though Eddie would never give him the credit.

He couldn’t fight the laughter that bubbled up from his belly, so Eddie decided to play along. “Oh come on, daddy, I wasn’t fuckin’ around, I was just making sure Vic here didn’t drown me!”

A mischievous look crossed Vic’s face. He lowered his voice. “I like when you call me ‘daddy.’”

“Oh, oh fuck no. Don’t get all fuckin’ weird on me now, Vic!” Eddie whined, still laughing.

“Say it again, Eddie, say it again!” he growled, shit-eating grin impossible to hide.

Eddie splashed him, and from there it was a free-for-all. Vic tackled Eddie back into the water and they got lost in another round of play-wrestling.

 

Larry finished spreading lotion on Freddy’s back, going over his shoulders once more just to be sure.

He smiled, admiring his boy, and sat down on one of their chairs.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” he sighed.

“Yeah,” Freddy agreed, scooting his chair closer to Larry before sitting down. He watched the guys in the pool for a minute. “Hey, Larry? What would you do if I tackled you like that?”

Larry looked over at the pool, wincing as Vic knocked Eddie into the water, releasing a huge splash onto the concrete.

“Probably break in half,” he chuckled. “I’m too old for that shit. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Freddy made a face somewhere between a frown and a pout.

“But if you want, you can tackle me like that onto the bed,” Larry added softly.

A scarlet blush rose on Freddy’s cheeks and he smiled. “I like that idea.”

 

Eventually, Vic and Eddie decided to get out of the pool and go for lunch, and as soon as they stepped out of the water, Freddy tapped Larry’s wrist.

He looked up from his newspaper and smiled. “You want to swim?”

Freddy nodded and took Larry by the hand. “C’mon, it’ll be nice and cool in there. It’s so damn hot out.”

They stepped together into the water, Freddy moving quickly down the stairs into the pool and Larry slowly easing himself in.

Freddy swam towards the deeper water, diving under for a moment. When he emerged, he ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it back.

Larry smiled as he watched him, admiring the way he looked drenched in clear water and sunshine. He leaned against the edge of the pool and sighed contentedly.

When Freddy waded back over to him, Larry stretched an arm around his shoulders.

“You know somethin’? I don’t think I’d enjoy this place half as much without you.” He rubbed Freddy’s shoulder lovingly.

Freddy bit his lip. Breathlessly, he replied, “Me neither.” Looking down at the water bashfully, he added, “I wanna be with you all the time.”

“Then you’re in luck,” Larry smiled. “You’re sorta stuck with me now. I ain’t goin’ away any time soon.”

Freddy rested his head on Larry’s shoulder. “Love you.”

He pressed a kiss to Freddy’s temple. “Love you more.”


	10. Scene Ten: Soaking in the Moonlight

Across the yard from the pool, roped off and secluded under a few palm trees, was a modest little hot tub. Moonlight bounced off the bubbling water and white lights danced invitingly beneath the surface.

Freddy took a tiny step in first, surprised by how warm it was. He was only up to his knees when Larry eased himself all the way into the water, sitting on the underwater shelf and gesturing for Freddy to move in.

He took Freddy’s hand and gently pulled him in; he slid down into the seat next to

Larry.

They just sat like that, Freddy’s head rested quietly on Larry’s shoulder, for a while, each quietly enjoying the other’s company and the precious solitude in such beautiful surroundings.

Though there had been many opportunities on this trip so far to be alone in settings nicer than usual, the novelty hadn’t yet worn off. Having spent the past month in California motels and the backseats of cars, bar bathrooms and alleyways, to say it was nice to have all this freedom and comfort would truly be an understatement.         

The moon rose high in the stars against a clear, near-cloudless sky. There were some other people scattered about the yard, some in the pool and some chatting by the picnic tables, but no one approached the whirlpool. Whether it was deliberate or not, he didn’t know, but Freddy was relieved to see no one bother them.

He closed his eyes and took Larry’s hand beneath the water, intertwining their fingers and squeezing once.

All the fear and uncertainty in their relationship had been drained, and they could just be.

Together.

 

 


	11. Scene Eleven: Lazy Mornings

Larry rolled over groggily, slipping an arm over Freddy’s waist and nuzzling his face into his neck.

“Good morning,” he whispered into Freddy’s ear.

Freddy groaned and turned over to face Larry, eyes still lidded.

“Hi,” he smiled. He pursed his lips slightly, indicating he wanted Larry to kiss him. When Larry laughed, Freddy made a little whining noise and opened his eyes.

“Okay, okay!” Larry kissed Freddy, sleepily brushing his tongue along the line of Freddy’s bottom lip.

When they broke the kiss, Freddy chuckled.

“What?”

He put a hand in Larry’s hair. “Your bed head is funny. You’ve got a whole piece sticking up here.”

“You wanna talk about bed head?” Larry grinned. “You look like you stuck your head in a tornado! Look at you, got hair all over your forehead, practically in your eyes…” He sighed. “Adorable.”

Freddy smirked. “Hey… We should take a shower.”

“I like that idea.”

 

“Careful! Is the water warm enough for you?” Larry asked as he helped Freddy into the shower, a hand on the small of his back.

“Yeah, it’s nice. This is nice.” He slipped his arms around Larry’s waist and hugged him tight.

Larry held Freddy there for a moment, enjoying the seemingly endless time they had here, together.

The water streamed down Larry’s back from over his head, warm and pleasant. Freddy began to trace little figure-eights along Larry’s side with his fingertip, humming to himself.

“I still can’t get over how good you look like that,” Larry murmured. He put his forehead to Freddy’s.

He cast his eyes downward. “Larry…”

“I mean it, kid. You’re fuckin’ beautiful.”

Suddenly wide awake and filled with lustful energy, Freddy kissed Larry at full force, shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth and moaning.

Larry responded in kind, turning them carefully and pushing Freddy against the wall of the shower. He moved down to kiss his neck, breathing heavily against Freddy’s wet skin and making him shiver.

“Bite me, Larry,” Freddy grunted. “Please.”

He did; he bit Freddy gently at first, testing to make absolutely sure he wouldn’t hurt him. When Freddy grabbed into Larry’s hair and tugged, he bit down hard, pulling slightly.

Freddy gasped, then suddenly stopped Larry.

“Turn around.” Freddy gestured towards the wall.

“Like this?” Larry stood where Freddy had been.

He just nodded and began to kiss down Larry’s torso, running his hands along the contours of Larry’s sides and hips as he went.

“Oh, are you- oh, fuck…” Larry was cut off by the feeling of Freddy’s left hand gripping his hip and his right beginning to stroke his cock.

Freddy began to take Larry into his mouth slowly, sliding his tongue along the underside of his erection. He came back up to teasingly lick around the head.

“Fuck, kid... “ Larry panted, the rest of the thought lost to the overwhelming sensation. He leaned his head back against the tile.

“You like that?” Freddy breathed around Larry’s dick.

Larry just groaned in response, and so Freddy began to suck a bit harder, letting Larry practically mouth-fuck him. A hand rushed into Freddy’s hair, gripping hard.

Freddy stopped short just as Larry was beginning to moan.

“What? Why’d you stop?” he mewled.

Wordlessly, Freddy stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, a trail of water following him. Larry just stood there, confused and out of breath, until he returned with the bottle of KY.

“Oh, I see…” Larry kissed Freddy’s forehead as he fumbled with the bottle.

Freddy smirked, proud of himself. He began to spread the lubricant onto Larry’s dick, moving painfully slowly.

“Oh… Shit,” and Larry leaned his head back to the tile once more.

As Freddy bent over and pushed Larry into him, he let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a shout.

“Fuck me, Larry,” Freddy husked, grinding against him. “C’mon, fuck me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. Larry took hold of Freddy’s hips and thrust, starting out somewhat slowly but building speed fast.

Soon his vision was white and the heat was shooting through his veins.

“Oh god, oh fuck!” He came forcefully into Freddy.

Both out of breath, Freddy turned to kiss Larry. Without prompting, Larry took Freddy’s cock in his hand and began to stroke. It didn’t take much to push him over the edge.

“Fuck, Larry…” Freddy rasped into his mouth.

Larry smiled, lips still against his lover’s. “Love you.”

Freddy, still shaking, put his face into the crook of Larry’s neck. “Love you.”

“C’mon, kid. Let me wash you up, get you ready.”

 

Once their shower was finished, Larry wrapped Freddy in a big, fluffy towel. He pulled a matching one off the rack for himself and wrapped it around his waist.

Larry picked up a pair of Freddy’s underwear from the suitcase and handed it to him, kissing his temple. He put on a pair of his own while he watched Freddy dress.

“Here,” he said, taking the comb from the bathroom counter. Larry began to untangle Freddy’s messy, wet mop of hair, careful not to tug. Once he was satisfied, he moved over to Freddy’s side so he could see himself in the mirror and combed his own hair.

“I love when you take care of me,” Freddy whispered.

“Yeah?” Larry smiled, looking up from his reflection to see Freddy blushing. “I like taking care of you.”

Freddy moved behind Larry and hugged him, pressing his face against the warm skin of his back.

“So where are we going today?” Freddy asked.

“Wherever you want, kid.”

To be honest, Freddy was so comfortable here, in this moment with Larry, that he could stay there forever, half-dressed and with wet hair. He knew no matter where he'd go, no matter what he'd do, if Larry was by his side, it would be wonderful.


	12. Scene Twelve: Bonfire

Off to the side of the beach by the resort was a little fire pit with several chairs around it. Sitting by the fire were Vic and Eddie, lighting cigarettes, and Pink and Brown, deep in conversation about the true meaning behind the Beatles’ Abbey Road album cover art.

“You really believe all that shit about Paul being dead?” Pink scoffed. “Come on.”

“No, think about it! Paul got into a motorcycle accident in 1966 and they replaced him!” Brown dug through the pockets of his sweatjacket in search of a cigarette.

“Here,” Pink said, handing him a Chesterfield. “But they didn’t replace him, man. Haven’t you ever seen the video for Paperback Writer? Paul’s got a chipped front tooth from that accident.”

Brown shook his head. “No, see, that’s just what they want you to think. The accident killed him. The chipped tooth is just to make him look like the real Paul.”

“You’re out of your mind,” Pink laughed. “Hey, you still have those M&M’s from earlier?”

 

While Brown fished around in his pockets for the candy to share with Pink, Eddie was tossing twigs into the fire.

Vic watched him intently, and when Eddie wasn't looking, he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Eddie chuckled softly. "All of a sudden you're cool with doing that shit in public?"

"You just looked like you could use it," Vic stated plainly and shrugged.

Eddie shook his head and smirked. "I'll never understand you."

"Exactly the way it should be," Vic sighed. "Gimme another cigarette."

 

Freddy and Larry approached the bonfire hand in hand, the setting sun casting long shadows behind them.

"Now it's a party," Pink said sarcastically.

"Hey, be nice, we brought booze," defended Freddy, holding up the six pack in his hand.

Larry put the big blue cooler he was holding down next to their chairs and took the extra beers from Freddy. He scooted their plastic chairs closer to each other before sitting down, and once seated, he pulled two cold beers from the cooler.

"Ah, shit. Anybody got a bottle opener?" Larry frowned.

"Yeah," Brown said, met with an "of course you do" look from Pink as he produced an opener from his pocket.

"Thanks." Larry opened Freddy's beer first, handing it to him. "So," he began as he popped the cap off of his drink, "what's everyone been up to?"

Unsurprisingly, Brown answered first. "Pinky and I went to the aquarium today. Remember that huge jellyfish we saw? Bigger than my head! It was crazy!"

As Brown went on and on about their trip, Larry and Freddy exchanged looks about the nickname. Vic and Eddie didn't try very hard to hide their laughter, and though Brown was too distracted to notice, Pink blushed.

"Well, that sounds like a great fuckin' time," Eddie cut in at a pause in Brown's chattering. "Vic and I just hung around the beach all day. Absolutely fuckin' beautiful, this ocean."

Vic muttered something only Eddie could hear, and whatever it was, it must've been funny, because Eddie giggled.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that," he grinned.

"Almost forgot about what?" Freddy asked.

"None of your fuckin' business," Vic spat.

Eddie put up a hand to shush him. "Hey, Vic, cool it. We just uh, had a little fun in the marketplace today, that's all. Got a few things _real_ fuckin' cheap."

The two shared a laugh.

Freddy frowned slightly, realizing they meant shoplifting. He couldn't understand why they would still shoplift after all the money they made on the last job, but he shrugged it off and took a sip of his beer.

Pink turned to Larry and Freddy. "What'd you do today?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"We hung around on the beach most of the day, had dinner, and then came here," Freddy said.

"Hey, don't leave out the best part! This one over here tried surfing for the first time. Did a hell of a great job!" Larry added proudly, rubbing Freddy's shoulder.

Freddy blushed, looking down at his drink and scoffing.

"Yeah? That sounds like a good time. I always used to want to surf as a kid. Used to listen to the Beach Boys and imagine I was a surfer," Pink replied.

"Hey, me too!" Brown exclaimed. "No fuckin' way!" He slugged Pink playfully and then looked down into his lap. "Do we have any M&M's left?"

"Yes, here." Pink handed him a few more candies.

"You ever hear about green M&M's?" Brown asked gleefully.

Pink could already sense the mountain of information Brown was preparing to dump on him, but rather than annoyance, he felt a little spark of curiosity and a strange sort of respect. Where the guy always seemed to get these random tidbits of information, he'd never know. "No, I haven't. What about 'em?"

"The chemical they use to color them makes you horny," he said, mouth full of candy.

"Is that so?" Pink inquired with an amused smile.

"Oh, I've heard this one," Vic said.

"Wait, wait, I don't get it. Why only the green ones? If it's something in the candy coating, wouldn't all M&M's make you horny? And why have I never gotten a fuckin' boner eating them?" Eddie leaned forward, suddenly very curious.

Vic laughed at Eddie's remark, nearly choking on his beer.

"It's just the agent they use to make the green ones green," Brown corrected, "not the candy coating."

"But then why don't I get a hard-on every time I eat a fuckin' bag of M&M's?" Larry asked.

"I don't fuckin' know! When was the last time you had M&M's?" Brown's face was very serious, and Freddy had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"I don't remember… Actually, I think I had 'em on the plane ride out here," Larry thought aloud. "Hey kid, do you remember if we had any M&M's?"

Freddy giggled. "We did, yeah."

"Okay, never mind. Statement retracted," Larry said, putting his hands up.

"What the- oh, fuck, that's fuckin' nasty, man!" Pink snickered.

"Hey man, ain't nothin' wrong with joining the mile high club," Vic murmured, looking over at Eddie and winking.

"Shut the fuck up, Vic," Eddie chuckled, elbowing him in the ribs.

 

The fire crackled and danced, filling the space around it with a warm glow. As the cooler slowly emptied and the stars came out one by one, the men sitting there on the beach laughed together.

"So, what are you all planning to do now?" Freddy asked. "Y'know, like are you gonna go home?"

"Yeah, but not right away. I'm planning to lay low for a while, probably hang around Vegas or something. Daddy's got some friends out there we could stay with," Eddie said, picking at something under his fingernail.

"To be honest, I'm probably just gonna follow Eddie," Vic admitted, swirling the last inch of beer around in his bottle.

Eddie laughed softly and nudged Vic's arm.

"What about you?" he asked Pink. "What've you got planned?"

"I've got a few debts to pay off back East," Pink said. "I was thinking of moving back out there anyway."

Brown sighed. "I'm still not a hundred percent sure where I wanna go. Got no family or anything, and I don't think I ought to go back to LA…" He looked over to Pink and sighed again.

Why fight it? He was probably going to end up tagging along anyway."You want to come with me?" Pink offered.

Brown's face lit up. "Hell yeah! I've missed the snow. I used to live out there for a little while."

He chuckled. "And you two lovebirds?" Pink turned to Larry and Freddy.

Freddy frowned and looked at Larry, hoping he'd know what they were planning to do.

"We're not sure yet," Larry explained. "Definitely don't want to go back to fuckin' LA, that's for sure. And like hell I'm going back to Milwaukee. Those bastards probably still have warrants out on me." He ended his sentence with a short laugh, then turned to face Freddy. He smiled sweetly. "Any ideas?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I don't know. I like the weather here, though… Maybe someplace warm like this?"

Before Larry could answer, Brown was elbow-deep in the cooler, searching for a beer.

"Fuck, are we out of beer?"

Eddie took a long, final swig from his bottle and let out a loud belch. "Now we are."

Vic howled, clutching his sides.

Freddy yawned.

"You getting tired, kid?" Larry asked, patting his shoulder.

He nodded.

"Okay boys, we're gonna head up to bed. It's been a real trip. Goodnight." Larry helped Freddy out of his chair and took his hand. He picked up the cooler and nodded to the other guys.

"Goodnight," Pink and Brown chorused.

"See you later," Eddie waved.

Vic just gave a little nod.

 

As they walked away, Freddy could hear Eddie's booming voice.

"So, remind me. Which M&M's did you say make you horny?"

 

 


	13. Scene Thirteen: Our Place

Freddy and Larry walked into their suite, and as Larry turned to lock the door, he held up the "Do Not Disturb" sign.

Freddy gave a little nod, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

Larry helped Freddy undress to his boxers, pulling his t-shirt up over his head and kissing his nose.

When they climbed into bed, Freddy sat up on Larry's hips, straddling him as they talked.

"I love when you look down at me like that," Larry said.

Freddy leaned down to kiss him tenderly, slowly brushing his tongue against Larry’s. When they parted, he looked into Larry’s eyes.

“What’s on your mind?” Larry asked.

“Oh,” Freddy sighed, “I was just thinking about that conversation we had down by the beach with the guys tonight.”

Larry furrowed his brow. “You mean about the M&M’s?”

“No!” Freddy giggled. “No, I meant about where we’re going after this.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “I… I kinda like it here.”

Larry smiled and rubbed Freddy’s back. “Me too, kid. Me too.”

“Do you think we could just stay here? Maybe not on this island… but in Hawaii?” He pushed Larry’s hair back off his forehead.

“You know what, I think we could do that. It’s nice, remote… I’d get to see you in shorts all the time…” Larry winked.

Another giggle from Freddy, this time more bashful. “So we can stay out here?”

“I don’t see why not. Once the rest of them leave, we’ll go looking for a little house. Sound good?”

Freddy grinned. “Yeah.”

For a moment, neither said anything. Larry looked at Freddy and smiled, admiring the way his hair fell in his face. Freddy yawned and moved down to lie on top of Larry, and as if by instinct, Larry moved a hand up to stroke his boy’s hair.

“I love you so much,” Larry whispered.

“I love you more,” Freddy breathed.

 

 


	14. Epilogue: A Life Together

A mile from the beach in a little white ranch-style house, surrounded by a well-manicured lawn and a small garden of colorful flowers, Larry and Freddy made their home together.

The sound of music was almost always floating through the house. Larry had decided some time ago to share his memories of buying rock and roll records with Freddy, and soon their collection was so vast, they could play a new album every day of the year.

Though they had many records, both single 45s and full LP albums, one particular single was perpetually out of the bin. Larry often found himself humming "Can't Help Falling In Love" as he made dinner, and though Freddy would never say it aloud, he considered it their song.

They even still danced to it every now and again, when the moon was high and the spirits low in their bottle.

 

Eventually, Larry took a job at a rental car agency. At first, Freddy offered to find work himself, but Larry wouldn't hear it.

"Don't worry, kid, I'll take care of you. We're still good on our savings, so we only need one income," he had said.

 

He made good on his promise he'd made to Freddy the year before, taking trips every few weeks to the Big Island to find the comics to rebuild Freddy's collection. Seeing the way his eyes lit up when he found something new warmed Larry's heart every time.

 

As much as the island and the warm weather were wonderful, at the end of the day, it didn't matter where they were. Their home was lovely, sure- Larry took pride in how cheap he was able to get such a nice sofa, and Freddy quickly found some Silver Surfer posters just like he had in LA- but even if they lived in a tin shack, the thing that made their house a home was that they were together. Waking up every morning together, sharing meals, laughing and snuggling and even the time they argued over what color to paint the living room, those things were home. Freddy falling asleep on Larry's shoulder during a movie, Larry waking up to Freddy's kisses in the middle of the night- things like that were all either could ask for, and all both ever wanted.

 

 

 


End file.
